Honesto
by BerkieLynn
Summary: "The phone number's Plan B. You know, in case strategically positioning himself at the subway stops she should be at doesn't lead to an 'accidental' run-in." A ThankYouTerri fill and a post-ep of sorts for events from Kill Switch and Bad Santa.


_"He looks at her and smiles. "You're sort of dangerous, you know?"_

_She stares at him. "Me?"_

_"Yeah," he says sitting back. "I'm way too honest with you."_

_― Jennifer E. Smith, The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight_

* * *

This is stupid, even for you Javier. And, yeah okay, a little stalkery. He knows he shouldn't have used his position to gain access to transit's schedule. Shouldn't have printed out her patrol route. Definitely shouldn't have asked her supervisor for her number under the pretense of "needing her testimony."

Besides, the phone number's Plan B. You know, in case strategically positioning himself at the subway stops she should be at doesn't lead to an "accidental" run-in. But it's been three days and Plan B is looking awfully tempting.

The telltale rumble of the train coming out of the tunnel draws a sigh out of him. He can't stay anymore today, he needs to get on this train if he has any chance of making it to work on time. He pushes off the wall and shuffles in with the masses but continues to scan the crowd as the train pulls up and the doors open and he's never more grateful for his cop instincts than at this moment.

Because in the rush of people stepping off the train one car down he spots her.

He stops dead in his tracks causing the guy behind him to stumble into him but a flash of the shield around his neck stops the man's grumblings. He continues to hold the badge out to cut a swath through the he crowd. Because he can't miss this chance.

And of course that's when she spots him, abusing the privilege of the gold shield that she gave him so much crap for.

"I knew you guys were all the same." She shakes her head at him but can't quite stop the smile that curves the edges of her lips up and puts a sparkle in her eyes.

But he completely misses her mirth. "No, I just...you see, I, I was-" He stops when she laughs, a deep chuckle crinkling her eyes.

"Javier," she starts, placing a hand on his forearm. "I'm just giving you a hard time." She draws her hand back suddenly, the warmth of her palm through his coat already a loss. "How's, uh, Lanie?" she asks, folding her arms over her chest.

A protective move. Her arms guarding her heart.

"She's fine. I mean, I guess. She seems happy when I see her at work."

"Oh, you're not...?"

He smiles at the barely disguised joy in her voice and waits an extra second before putting her out of her misery. "No. We just weren't right for each other."

"Oh." A silly grin spills across her face, eager hope lighting up her eyes and relief roars through him.

Part of him thought it possible that he imagined the connection he felt with her, chalked it up to being in the moment, having a common thread with time in the service and police work. But most of him hoped it could be more. Hoped she would want more. Would be willing to give him a chance.

"That's, uh, kinda why I'm here."

"To tell me you're not with Lanie?"

"Well…yeah." He shrugs, suddenly nervous.

"Why would I care about that?" She's smirking at him, a challenge in her tone.

Javier Esposito is not one to back down from a challenge.

"I figured a fine woman like yourself would be interested to know that I'm on the market."

She raises an eyebrow at him, all the flirty teasing gone in an instant. Maybe back off a touch there, Javi.

"I mean, I just… God, you make me nervous." He doesn't mean to blurt it out but…she does.

She ducks her head at his outburst of honesty but not before he catches a glimpse of the flush on her cheeks and the grin she tries to suppress.

"Marissa." The soft call of her name cause her eyes to rise to his. "You said who you think of in that moment carries weight. I think I thought about her because that's who I thought I should be thinking of, you know? But what does it mean when you can't stop thinking about someone else since?"

She softens at his question, a warm kind of affection in her eyes. "I think it means you should explore it, not let it get away."

"I don't want to let you get away," he murmurs, the confession almost getting lost in the din of the subway station.

"I'm right here," she answers, matter of fact.

Yeah, she definitely is.

"Will you go out with-"

"Yes," she cuts off the end of his question, too eager to wait.

He huffs in mock irritation but can't quite hold back his pleased smile. "Damn woman, let a man do this proper."

"You call 'proper' stalking my route?" He withers under her knowing stare but offers no rebuttal. "According to my supervisor, you already have my number so give me a call and we'll figure out a time."

He nods dumbly at her and she starts to move off but turns back after a few steps. "And Javier? None of this macho 'wait 3 days to call her' bullshit. Sooner rather than later, okay?"

"I'll call you when I get off tonight."

"Looking forward to it." She flashes him a brilliant smile that makes his stomach flip before being swept up in the sea of commuters.

"Me too."

* * *

_"Will someone please write me a Transit Cop Marissa and Esposito fic?" - submitted by fembot77. Filled as a gift to fembot77 for their generous contribution to YoungStoryTellers dot com slash ThankYouTerri. See all the prompts and fills at ThankYouTerri dot tumblr dot com slash tagged slash tytfill._

_The ThankYouTerri campaign may be over but YoungStory Tellers would still appreciate your support_


End file.
